


Broken Beast

by Lily_Collins



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Collins/pseuds/Lily_Collins
Summary: Written in 2016 on a forum I wrote as Klaus





	Broken Beast

(Hours after the passing of Camille)

"No, do not. Do not offer some meager ounce of comfort to me, do not say that this is what she wanted, that she is at peace. DO NOT say...a word." He passed Elijah with the grief of a thousand men on his shoulders, not wanting to hear one more 'I'm sorry,' any longer. Their New Orleans abode had become somber and grief filled, something he did not handle well. And the grief within him could take down the toughest of armies, but he held his composure. 

As he sped into the night, leaving them to arrange Camille's last wishes of a funeral to honor her, he felt the pain of a thousand razor sharp knives continuously stabbing him in the chest. It caused him to pause momentarily and rest his hand against the brick building. Her voice resonating in his mind, over and over.

The hundred dollar guy... "The brave bartender..." He recollected their first encounter after he left her a heady tip.

His chest hurt, felt as if someone was holding his heart in their palm and squeezing it to the brink of his own death. "Cam...Camille..." His breathing accelerated. Angrily, he pushed off the wall and sped into the building. He realized he was in Rousseau's and swallowed hard, moving to the bar where he felt her presence. It was like he was transported back in time, seeing himself sit at the bar and chat up the pretty blonde bartender who intrigued him. He took a seat, grabbing the nearest whiskey bottle and pulling off the top. 

He brought it to his lips and poured a large amount into his mouth, swallowing and chugging back more. The burn of the whiskey was a welcome change from the pain he was feeling, it dulled it slightly. Tears burned his eyes. "Camille...I needed you. I needed you to stay. I failed you. Oh, gods...I failed you..." he spoke into the empty bar, his voice filled and heavy with grief. Closing his eyes, he heard her giggle. Promising himself he'd never let himself forget her face, forget her scent, forget the sound of her voice or the sound of her laugh. Everything he touched, he ruined. He wanted and tried to keep her at bay...but she always found a way to get closer to him. To push him, to test him. To remind him of the man beneath the beast. She was, in all sense of the word, his beauty. The one beautiful thing in his life, the one thing in over hundreds of years, worth treasuring. And now...she was gone.

He felt himself shattering beneath the facade of strength he attempted to hold up. He was crumbling to pieces, for a woman who meant so much to him. More than he'd ever told her, more than he'd ever admitted to himself. He painted her the best picture in her mind that he could muster, on top of his own sadness and grief, he had those last moments with her. Felt her lips to his once more. His hand began to shake as his anger rose, masking his grief. "DAMN YOU LUCIEN!" He threw the bottle like it was merely a softball, shattering it against the wall, whiskey running down the white walls. He grabbed a barstool, swinging it like a bat against the bar. It too, fell apart on impact. He continued to destroy whatever his hands could touch, screaming out in agony over the loss of someone he tried so very hard to protect. He never wanted this for her, never wanted this fate to be hers. He wanted her to live, he wanted her to be happy.

For all the pain he'd caused in his lifetime, for all the lives he'd taken...this had, by far, been the worst punishment of all. He could not deny he deserved to feel this pain...but at Camille's expense. She paid the hefty price for his mistakes, she'd been used to hurt him. That guilt alone made his heart ache more. He slowly sank to his knees, sobbing like a small child who'd lost their favorite toy. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Cami..." He whispered, closing his eyes as the warm tears rolled down his cheeks. 

The beast...was finally broken.


End file.
